


The Red Chamber

by Silbrith



Series: Tales from the Library [2]
Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbrith/pseuds/Silbrith
Summary: Peregrine Vale asks for Irene and Kai's help with a case involving the Hong Triad. Lord Silver has disturbing news for Irene. Story #2 in the series Tales from the Library.





	1. The Hong Triad

_Notes: This is the second story in Tales from the Library, a series based on Genevieve Cogman's works. I've written a status update about the main characters for the blog I co-write with Penna Nomen,_ [ _Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation_ ](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/) _._ _The post is called:_ [ _Library Acquisition: The Red Chamber_ ](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/2018/11/library-acquisition-red-chamber.html) _. See the notes at the end of the chapter for more information._

 

* * *

**Warren Mews, London, England. Alternate World: B-395.**

Irene was startled by the sound of a fist pounding on the front door.

"Winters, I know you're awake. Open up!"

 _There was a downside to having London's greatest detective as an ally_ , she thought sleepily. With casual acquaintances, Peregrine Vale was unfailingly courteous. He was the Earl of Leeds, after all. His manners _could_ be impeccable . . . when he chose. But Irene and Kai had crossed the neat hedge he maintained to exclude the general populace. Vale considered them his close friends and saw no need to maintain a decorous facade with them. Bonding over alligator automatons and killer silverfish had accelerated the transition. Irene was no longer Miss Winters, but simply Winters. With Kai, Vale alternated between his given name and what he believed to be his surname, Strongrock.

Actually, both names were aliases. In the world of the Library, Librarians chose their personal names, usually based on an author or fictional character. Kai had invented his and Irene's surnames on the spur of the moment when they first made Vale's acquaintance. Irene had initially cringed to have both names taken from such a famous work. Vale must be familiar with _The Three Musketeers_. He'd never commented on them, though. Perhaps he was amused by the private joke.

"I'm waiting!" he thundered even more loudly. "Do you think I failed to notice the light was on in your bedroom?"

At this rate, he'd wake up the entire street. Six o'clock in his eyes might seem like an acceptable time to pay a visit, but not for the rest of the civilized world. She and Kai had taken over the Warren Mews residence of the former Librarian-in-Residence after his unfortunate demise. The small lodgings were more than adequate for their needs and had come furnished. The mews were in Fitzrovia and convenient to the permanent Traverse in the British Museum.

She and Kai had returned late the previous evening. Irene had risen only minutes earlier and was wearing a dressing gown. She hadn't had her morning coffee yet. If Vale expected her to play the charming hostess, he'd be out of luck.

"Coming!" she called out and searched for her slippers. She found them just as Kai stuck his head out of his bedroom door. He had the knack of appearing unsettling handsome even when sleepy and grumpy.

"What's the commotion about?" he muttered, not appearing to really want to know.

"Vale is demanding a consultation. I'll handle it."

"At this hour, it's bound to be something interesting," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be right there."

"What took you so long?" Vale complained when she opened the door. From his aquiline nose and high cheekbones to his silk-lined cape and silver-headed cane, he looked every inch the aristocrat that he was. With a swift appraising glance, he took in her uncombed hair and hastily tied dressing gown. He raised a brow as Kai walked out of his bedroom similarly attired and barefoot. "Late night?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She had no need to provide an excuse. He was the one who'd barged in on them. "We caught a late train from Durham." That trip had been a wild goose chase for a rare book she'd seen an ad about. When they arrived, the bookseller claimed he'd been misled and the book didn't exist.

Vale took a seat opposite her at the small dining table in their kitchen while Kai filled the kettle to brew coffee. "Inspector Singh asked me to consult on a case which I believe you'll find intriguing."

Irene had worked with the inspector on several cases. He was astute, capable and —unlike many in the police force—tolerant of Vale's idiosyncrasies.

Vale angled the chair to stretch out his lean legs. "An elderly man was killed in Marylebone. He was a retired professor of Chinese literature. The man lived alone with his books." He chuckled as her sleepiness vanished. "Yes, I thought that would attract your interest. There are two factors which prompted Singh to contact me. In questioning the housekeeper, the police learned that the man, Chester Smedley, had recently purchased a copy of _Dream of the Red Chamber_. He'd described it enthusiastically to her as a unique edition, containing the final chapters as written by the author." He smiled at her mounting enthusiasm. "Worth an early visit?"

"If the book's genuine, it'd be priceless," she said, tamping down her excitement till she heard more of the details. "Current editions of the novel generally include final chapters written by later scholars."

"It's been long rumored the author wrote an ending," Kai added, "but to my knowledge nothing has ever materialized."

"So far it's not possible to verify Smedley's account. Singh has a Chinese detective working for him who combed through the books in his lodgings but couldn't find the fabled volume. The inspector is aware of your interest in rare books. I offered to inquire." Vale arched an eyebrow at Irene.

"I haven't seen any mention in the newspapers," she said. "The professor could have been mistaken."

"Possible," Vale conceded, "but not likely. Smedley is an authority on the subject, and has written critical reviews of other editions."

"You said there was a second factor," she prompted. 

"Next to the body was discovered this symbol." He fished in his jacket pocket for a piece of paper and unfolded it. Written in ink was a Chinese character enclosed within a triangle.

"The Hong Triad," Kai murmured, looking at the paper over her shoulder. "I didn't realize they were here in London."

"I'm glad you're familiar with the group," Vale said. "They're a recent arrival. Singh doesn't believe they're here in large numbers but they have a formidable reputation. Supposedly they specialize in assassinations and targeted burglaries."

From the speculative way Vale was eyeing her, it was plain he expected her to comment on some relevant point, but normally she demanded at least two cups of coffee before matching wits with London's greatest detective. Meanwhile, Kai was looking hopefully at her as if he expected her to score the team's winning goal.

Cudgeling through Vale's description, she came up with one logical question which hadn't been answered. "How did Smedley acquire the book? He may have been killed to prevent the knowledge from being leaked."

Vale allowed a half-smile to cross his face. "Precisely my conclusion. The victim routinely made the rounds of the secondhand and rare book stores. Singh's men are canvassing them to see if any are aware of the book or had recent dealings with him."

"I'll check Library resources," Irene offered. "If such a copy exists, I may be able to find a reference to it."

"What do you know about the Hong Triad?" Kai asked.

"Not much," Vale admitted. "They operate by stealth. The police have yet to identify any known members."

"I assume the token they left was inscribed on a block of wood?"

"That's right," Vale confirmed. "Is that standard practice?"

He nodded. "The Triad leaves it behind as a way of boasting about their skill."

"One shouldn't exclude the possibility that it was left by someone else who wanted to implicate the Triad for the deed," Vale cautioned.

"I can nose around Chinatown," Kai suggested. "That's the most likely source of information."

Irene's warning bells jangled in her head. She and Kai had already checked out that district. It was a seedy, dangerous place with numerous gambling dives and opium dens. Many of the businesses were legitimate but were managed by criminal bosses with their own codes of conduct and justice systems. Kai was still a trainee and had never conducted fieldwork on his own. This was not the time to start, especially not when the memories of him being attacked by murderous scorpions during their recent trip to Paris were so fresh. In any case, Kai was far too young and handsome to wander around in an area thick with slavery rings.

"You'll have to wait till I return from the Library," she warned. "Then we'll go together."

Kai's aggrieved look reminded her of a teenager being grounded—not the way to make her change her mind. "I can't take you there," he argued, "not if I'm to have any chance of making contact. You don't speak the Cantonese dialect preferred in Chinatown. You're well aware that I'd hung around with gangs for a while before being recruited by the Library. I'm familiar with how triads operate and can draw on that experience."

"I'll go with you," Vale offered. "I'm conversant in the language. With the help of a little makeup I'll easily blend in."

Now it was Irene who felt left out. She made a mental note to start Cantonese lessons at the first opportunity. Why had she been wasting her time studying Korean in spare moments?

#

The permanent Traverse was in a minor storeroom of the British Museum. It opened into a location within the Library which was conveniently close to a computer terminal.

When Irene arrived at the room—a walnut-paneled chamber dedicated to French science fiction of the nineteenth century, she found the workstation vacant. After logging on, she sent an email to her supervisor Coppelia. It was possible she had private knowledge of the manuscript which hadn't been entered into the public record. Irene then settled in to search through the Librarian reports . . .

Rumors about the lost chapters for _Dream of the Red Chamber_ existed in many alternates, and researching all the leads would take time. She was beginning to regret she hadn't brought Kai with her to assist.

"You really shouldn't frown, dear. You wouldn't want lines to sprout on your face."

"Bradamant, this is a pleasant surprise," Irene lied. Her fellow Librarian was dressed like someone from England in the mod 1960s, wearing a colorblock dress that left most of her thighs bare and high patent leather boots. The dress appeared to be a Mary Quant design. Bradamant's long espresso-colored hair was concealed under a sleek geometrically cropped wig.

Irene had long ago grown accustomed to being outshone by Bradamant. Her dowdy long skirt and high-collared blouse were appropriate for her alternate and made it easier for her to blend in. What Irene was less tolerant of was her colleague's snippy attitude.

Bradamant perched on the edge of the leather and mahogany desk, crossing her legs to reveal even more of her thighs. Irene sighed inwardly. Her hope that Bradamant was passing through and would quickly depart appeared to be doomed.

"I heard about the unfortunate accident of your trainee," she drawled. "Such a shame that you weren't able to protect him adequately. I hope the damage to your reputation will be of short duration. If you'd like me to take over for you, it will be my pleasure to help a fellow agent."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary," Irene said calmly, refusing to give Bradamant the satisfaction of seeing her upset. She focused on the computer monitor, hoping Bradamant would take the hint that some Librarians had work to do.

"What are you researching?" she asked, craning her neck to look at the screen. "I'm not due to return to my alternate for another couple of hours. I may be able to assist."

Irene had no reason to doubt Bradamant's loyalty to the Library, but there was something about her curiosity which seemed off. Bradamant didn't normally offer to help unless she perceived a personal advantage. If she'd heard about the manuscript, would she try to discover it for herself? Interfering with another Librarian's assignment was considered poor form, but that hadn't stopped her in the past.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Irene said, injecting an extra dose of sweetness in her voice. "I wouldn't want to interfere with your far more important work." She swiveled the computer so Bradamant couldn't view it and selected the option to read in Japanese, a language Bradamant didn't know. After a few moments of being ignored, her unwanted visitor finally left. By then, Irene was so absorbed in the reports, she barely noticed Bradamant's retreating footsteps on the soft Persian carpet.

The book by Cao Xueqin was one of the most famous incomplete works in existence. Despite extensive searches, there was no definitive proof of an extant version which included the author's final chapters. The closest was a report by a Librarian who'd visited an alpha alternate five years ago. The alpha designation indicated a world dominated by chaos—in other words, magic and the Fae. Although the alternate Irene and Kai were stationed in was classified a beta—a world where some technology co-existed as well as magic—recently it had been experiencing ominous signs of chaos infection. If the trend continued, it would eventually have to be reclassified.

The Librarian in the alpha alternate had meticulously recorded his efforts to locate the manuscript. He'd been given a tip that a Fae possessed it. When he located the informant's source, the man was dead. In the victim's pocket was a fragment of expensive linen stationery embossed with a stag's head. The Librarian had found no other leads. Three months later he too was murdered. The world was a dangerous cauldron of Fae plots. The two incidents might not be related. Nor was there necessarily a connection between that embossed symbol and Count Lecerf.

The count remained an enigma, but the few facts known about him were suspicious. He had the reputation of a libertine, a common failing of the Fae. He'd owned another rare book—a unique version of _Candide_ by Voltaire. And his apartment in Paris had been guarded by scorpions which had apparently been trained to attack either dragons or Kai personally. Dragons and Fae were arch enemies. Cerf was French for _deer_. Was Lecerf a Fae? Was there a connection between him and _Dream of the Red Chamber_?

Coppelia would chide her for engaging in random speculation. Perhaps that was why Irene didn't receive a response to her email. What they both needed was facts, and Coppelia's silence indicated Irene shouldn't look to her supervisor for help.

When Irene returned to their lodgings, Kai was still out. The mail wasn't due to be delivered for another few hours, but someone had slipped an envelope through the letterbox. The stationery was of expensive quality and engraved with the address of the Liechtenstein Embassy. Irene's name had been written on the envelope in flowing calligraphy.

The enclosed card contained a short message: _Lord Silver requests the pleasure of your company at your earliest convenience_.

Lord Silver was the ambassador to Liechtenstein and the most powerful Fae in London. Irene had dealt with him before, and, after several encounters, they'd arrived at a fragile truce. The ambassador rarely relented in his efforts to lay a glamour on her even though he'd never been successful. Glamours were one of the favorite spells of the Fae. A combination of illusion and desire, they were used to bend humans to their will. Silver knew she was a Librarian and therefore somewhat resistant to glamours. The thought apparently intrigued him. He occasionally divulged a useful snippet of information which made putting up with him worthwhile.

Like all Fae, Silver needed to be handled with extreme caution. His ability to manipulate her thoughts was a constant threat, and higher level spells were much more difficult to overcome. Dragons were immune to Fae glamours, but Irene was glad Kai hadn't been included in the invitation. He had difficulty concealing his hostility to the Fair Folk and little patience with the game she'd need to play.

Irene could keep Silver waiting, but curiosity made her decide to go ahead and accept the invitation. She swiftly changed into an ankle-length midnight-blue velvet skirt and matching riding jacket then set off for the embassy. Many times she bemoaned the lack of telephones or other communication devices in this alternate, but today it provided her the reason to surprise him. It was time to stroke Silver's ego.

When she arrived at the elegant Georgian building on Cromwell Road, she only had to wait a few minutes before Silver's manservant Johnson came downstairs to greet her. A thin middle-aged man who appeared to dress exclusively in gray, Johnson was the epitome of the discreet assistant. He apparently fulfilled the dual roles of personal secretary and valet.

"Lord Silver is pleased you accepted his invitation so promptly," he confided as they mounted the broad central staircase, confirming the impression she wished to give.

He ushered Irene into a palatial sitting room with ornately carved gilded woodwork, heavy emerald-green drapes and matching upholstery on the Louis XIV chairs. A luxurious Aubusson partially covered the marquetry on the hardwood floor.

Silver was sitting at a small French writing desk. When she entered the room, he rose in one languorously graceful move to greet her. His long silver hair was gathered at the back of his neck into a tail. A flamboyant ascot softened the crisp tailoring of his dove-gray jacket.

As he welcomed her into his suite, Irene felt the first effects of his glamour. She suddenly longed to be swept into his arms and carried off for adventures more amorous and pleasurable than she'd ever dared imagine. It would be so easy to give in, but her Library brand on her back was already bristling indignantly at the notion.

My dear little Librarian," Silver purred gallantly, "I'm honored you accepted my humble invitation with such alacrity. I've long hoped I could acquaint you with my modest abode." His lavender eyes flicked toward an adjacent room. Irene could see the corner of turquoise silk bed hangings. The walls were paneled in brocade damask of the same color. Silver would embrace her, guiding her into the room . . .

 _Darn Fae glamour_. Irene gave a smile meant to convey her profound appreciation of the idea while lamenting her lack of time, all the while picturing herself in a cold waterfall to wash off any lingering glamour residue. "Perhaps later." She sat down at the chair next to his desk and composed her features into polite curiosity. "Honored as I am by your invitation, I wouldn't want to waste your valuable time," _or mine._

He snapped his fingers at Johnson. "Miss Winters would like a glass of sherry."

 _No, she would not._ "I wouldn't want to impose," she murmured. Never be in debt to a Fae. Only Bad Things would come of it. She took a moment to gaze with admiration at the fine collection of books displayed in glass-door enclosed cabinets.

He quickly picked up on the hint. "I recently heard that the constabulary has been making inquiries about a certain early edition. The rarity, if it exists, is the stuff of dreams."

Silver's network of spies kept him well informed, and she wasn't surprised that he'd heard about the investigation, but that he'd mention it to her was unexpected.

"Your arrival in London has been a breath of fresh air," he continued in an apparent non sequitur. "It would pain me to see our acquaintanceship end before it's had a chance to develop. Dreams can so quickly turn into nightmares."

She decided to play a hunch. "So true. Only last night I dreamed of a stag running through the forest. As he approached a lake, the water turned a deep shade of red. When the deer leaped into the water, it transformed into a werewolf."

"What a horrific experience for you, my little librarian." Irene inwardly cringed at his repeated use of the term. She was taller than most women in London, but she was forced to simper at his endearments.

"I've been told that a stag has a unique connection to dreams," he added. Silver's eyes drifted up to the ceiling. "You may find the subject worthy of research."

#

Kai and Vale had already arrived when Irene returned to the Mews. They were still dressed as dock workers. Vale was wearing a beard and makeup which gave him a disreputable appearance. He'd added hollows under Kai's eyes and shading to make his face appear haggard. Kai looked vulnerable and ripe for exploitation—not the sort of look to make Irene comfortable about him approaching the Triad.

Irene brought the two of them up to speed. "I left when it became apparent Silver wouldn't share anything else without my giving him something in return."

"The stag Silver alluded to is likely Lecerf, the same person the deceased Librarian mentioned," Kai said. "But why would Silver warn us about another Fae?" Despite his innate hostility to the sworn enemy of dragons, Kai had difficulty accepting that Silver would betray one of his own kind. For a dragon, family relationships and proper respect to one's elders were inviolable principles.

"If he considers Lecerf to be a threat to what he views as his domain, Silver is taking the prudent course," Vale noted. "For the past several years, Silver has been a fixture in London's upper society. He takes great satisfaction in being the leader of the local Fae."

"It would be a typical Fae maneuver to manipulate others to do the dirty work while he keeps himself above it," Irene added. "Only Johnson was in attendance. Silver's words were sufficiently vague that even if someone overheard, he wouldn't be in any danger."

"Do you have an image of Lecerf?" Vale asked.

"There are no known portraits," Irene said, "but our contact in Paris provided a sketchy description."

"Her eyes glazed over as she rhapsodized about a man of almost impossible beauty with long chestnut-brown hair and cobalt-blue eyes." Kai snorted his skepticism. "The woman had succumbed to a Fae glamour. She's hardly a credible witness."

"I'll check around," Vale promised, "but if Lecerf is a recent arrival to England, he may have escaped detection."

Lecerf's possible presence in London added an additional overtone of concern about Kai undertaking undercover work. Base case, any mentor in her situation would view Kai's inexperience as a barrier to solo investigations. Lecerf added yet more justification.

But her apprentice appeared oblivious to the threat. He was glowering over the thought of Lecerf being in London. Since the attempt on his life, Kai's hostility toward the Fae had become personal. He'd have to learn to control putting it on display if he wanted to be effective in undercover work. "Did you find out anything in Chinatown?" Irene asked, seeking to divert his focus.

His scowl transformed into a smile. "We came up with a lead. When we were buying dumplings at a corner stall, I overheard two men talking about a rumored hit the Triad made."

"The men referenced the Golden Lotus," Vale added. "It's a lounge in Chinatown which doubles as a pai gow gambling den."

"I intend to go back there this evening," Kai declared. "It's best I go alone. If I'm with someone who doesn't look Chinese, I'll be viewed with suspicion."

Multiple red flags waved in front of Irene's eyes. She latched onto the most obvious one. "How familiar are you with pai gow?" The ancient game of dominoes had the reputation of being difficult to learn.

"One of my uncles is an expert at the game. I've played with him. The rules in this alternate may be different, but I should be able to adjust." He grinned mischievously "Besides, I don't intend to win. The locals will be much more accommodating if I play the part of a charming but luckless sap."

"What do you expect to accomplish?" she asked, attempting to make her challenge non-dismissive, although that was her desire. She was supposed to encourage initiative in her trainee, but not foolhardiness.

His huff didn't help his case. Surely he didn't expect her to jump with joy. "I hope to strike up a friendship with members of the Hong Triad. If I play my tiles right, they may offer me a job. Vale and I already spoke with Inspector Singh. He's agreed to stage a late night raid. The Golden Lotus doesn't have a gambling license. Usually, the police ignore such establishments, but Singh relishes the opportunity to make an example out of the lounge. I should be able to use the raid to further establish my value to the Triad." He gave her a pleading look. "You know I ran around with a gang before entering the Library, and you have no reason to question my martial arts ability."

#

It was only after Vale chimed in, seconding Kai's proposal, that Irene gave her reluctant consent. Kai appreciated her concern for his safety, but she had no concept of the extent of his abilities. He didn't expect he'd need to call up river spirits from the Thames to come to his defense, but he could if necessary.

He already purchased his clothes in Chinatown—a secondhand gray cotton Tang jacket and loose pants. The worn clothes matched his wish to appear down on his luck.

Vale offered to help prepare his wardrobe, and Kai was curious to see what the detective had in his toolkit. In addition to the expected lock picks and oilskin collection bags, Vale carried a couple of glass vials and a small container of putty to make impressions of keys or other devices. The supplies could be easily concealed within a cloth belt under his jacket.

The Golden Lotus resembled some of the gambling dens he'd visited in his uncle's alternate. Although he might have exaggerated slightly his involvement with gangs, Kai was no stranger to the type of rough hoodlum he'd likely encounter. His uncle had been tolerant of his activities, considering them valuable experience. Court intrigues were an issue in many of the dragon kingdoms. Someday it could affect his father's realm. Not even Ao Gwang, King of the Eastern Ocean, could ignore the possibility. As the youngest son, Kai's most valuable service to his father might be to infiltrate a gang someday. He had the freedom to engage in undercover work that his brothers lacked.

If he'd detailed his past experience to Irene, she might be less concerned about what she viewed to be a risky assignment. So far, though, he'd kept her in the dark about his family. Librarians weren't supposed to maintain close relationships with family members. The type of fealty he owed to his family would be a violation of the strict principles of the Library, which demanded undivided loyalty. If anyone found about his rank, he'd undoubtedly be sent packing, albeit in a highly respectful manner. So far the issue hadn't come up, and Kai wasn't about to turn it into one. The assignment he had tonight was exactly what he'd hoped for. It was the chance to prove to Irene that she didn't have to be concerned about him being able to take care of himself.

When he arrived at the Golden Lotus that evening, the lounge was already filled with gamblers. Kai drifted from one table to another. His strategy was to show complete mastery while having miserable luck. Irene had been willing to stake him with only a small amount of cash, so he first needed to win before he could lose. He took his time playing. He'd have a long night ahead.

As the evening advanced, he gambled less and spent more time observing the others while being careful to maintain a proper deferential attitude. If the master of the Hong Triad or his assistants were there, they'd appreciate his attitude. And if there was one thing court life had drilled into him, it was how to respect one's elders.

The only females were cocktail waitresses. Women were considered the equivalent of an inferior caste in Triad society, but their ignored, mute presence made them excellent reservoirs of knowledge. A friendly face and courteous manner would stand him in good stead.

One of the waitresses was particularly approachable. She appeared to be no older than eighteen and probably thought he was only a few years older. She introduced herself as Mei Song. He portrayed himself as a new arrival from Shanghai, giving the impression that he was lonely and down on his luck.

"Why did you leave Shanghai?" Mei Song asked.

He let his eyes dart furtively around the hall before answering. "I needed to lay low for a while. There was a new police chief who was making life difficult for people like me." When she favored him with a sympathetic nod, he confided, "I hope to join a family. I was told I might be able to find a mountain here." _Family_ and _mountain_ were code words for the Hong Triad, the head of whom was called the Mountain Master. He let his eyes drift to the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. "Perhaps it could use an additional lantern." In the Triad, the lowliest members were called Blue Lanterns.

"Mountains are difficult to climb and they can be treacherous," she commented cryptically. He detected a note of bitterness in her voice. He must have struck a nerve. Triads often conducted prostitution rings. Had she been unwillingly abused? It made Kai feel unclean to have to intimate he would ever condone such activity.

"My skills are slight," he whispered. "All I know is how to fight."

Her eyes slanted toward one of the tables. "The man sitting with his back to us is Chen Wu. He occasionally needs help with his lanterns."

Chen Wu had the lean, wiry physique of a martial arts practitioner. His sparse beard and mustache accentuated his thin lips. Kai had noticed the man studying him earlier. Kai hadn't played at that table yet, and there was a free space. "Wish me luck."

"If I did that, you would leave now while you can," she whispered and headed back to the bar.

When he sat down, he was careful to lower his head respectfully. Chen's eyes narrowed slightly but he allowed him to stay, and once Kai lost a round, a satisfied smile crossed his lips. Over the course of the next hour, Kai made it appear that his luck with the tiles worsened. He saw Mei Song give him a worried glance. He'd lost all his winnings and accumulated a satisfying large debt to the house while managing to sit close to his target. He was well on his way to a successful mission. The tiles had been scratched, indicating someone was cheating. It was revealing that no one asked for a fresh set. Chen's winning streak must have received the house's blessing.

A flurry of whistles interrupted the game as the police stormed in—at least twenty constables, waving nightsticks. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai's spotted Singh's turbaned head among them. They were deliberately causing as much confusion as possible. Kai had told Singh he'd try to sit next to the Triad leader if he were present. Constables had been directed to focus on Kai's table so he could play the hero. Kai would be able to employ seemingly lethal blows without causing injuries. He'd have to be careful, though. Chen was likely an expert fighter too and could be on the lookout for any false move.  

Chen was shocked into inaction at their arrival, giving Kai the opportunity to prove himself. Overturning the table, Kai spun around with a flying kick to the constable charging them. He shielded Chen with his back as two more detectives tried to swarm them. Kai cast both men off easily while muttering to Chen, "Now's your chance to escape. I'll hold them off."

Chen tugged his jacket. "Follow me!" he hissed. Other customers, likely triad members were forming a barricade.

Chen ducked down and crawled through overturned tables to the back of the lounge with Kai on his heels. They dashed through the kitchen to a back exit. Chen took off at top speed through the alley, but Kai kept pace with him. One constable spotted them but Kai dispatched him with a twisting scissor kick followed by an apparent strike to the neck. The constable winked at him as he fell and immediately feigned unconsciousness.

By then Chen had climbed a fire escape and was heading for the roof. Kai propelled himself in a flying leap, vaulting to the second floor and reaching the roof seconds after him. When Chen took a running jump onto an adjacent roof, Kai gave free rein to his adrenaline and flew even further. Soaring over Chen's head, he spun around to face him as he landed three yards in front.

Chen broke into laughter, as he caught his breath, his hands on his knees. "Where'd you learn moves like that, kid?" 

#

Irene handed Inspector Singh a cup of strong tea. He and Vale had appeared on Irene's doorstep the next morning. Kai was slouched in a chair, sipping his tea sleepily. He'd returned home shortly before dawn after she'd spent several hours second-guessing the wisdom of letting him work solo. Although he'd acquired few concrete leads, the results were encouraging. Singh was almost as enthusiastic as Kai.

"We arrested all the patrons who didn't flee," Singh said, adding a generous amount of milk to his cup. "The questioning will continue at least through the day. Up to now, we've had scant information about the Hong Triad. A few of the suspects who most likely weren't triad members coughed up the names of those who were in order to secure their freedom. Since there were so many arrested, they evidently felt they could secure our goodwill without the gang being able to figure out who ratted out on them. They confirmed the fellow Kai latched onto, Chen Wu, is the leader of the group."

"I hope none of your men were injured?" Kai asked politely.

"A few bruises. One was knifed but the wound is not serious." A half-smile crossed Singh's shrewd face. "The detective you encountered on the street was impressed at your skill and suggested we should start training in the martial arts." His expression grew serious. "To face the Hong Triad, we'll need to."

Vale had steepled his hands together in front of his face, his gaze directed inward. "Did anyone connect the Triad to Smedley's murder?"

"One of the lounge patrons claimed that a member had been bragging about a big commission they were paid for a job earlier in the week," Singh said. "The amount of funds he had to gamble lends credence to the tale."

Irene turned to Kai. "But Chen Wu mentioned nothing to you about it?"

"Not a word. After we climbed down from the roof, he invited me to a tea shop. He divulged next to nothing about himself but questioned me about my background." Kai's eyes lit up mischievously. "My performance on the rooftops impressed him. I gather he considers himself the most skilled in the Triad. He quizzed me about where I'd trained. I had researched a master in Fujian—a reclusive monk who accepts only a few students. His skill is legendary, but because of the remoteness of the location and his hermit lifestyle, Chen will have a difficult time confirming my story. I'd hoped to be accepted as a Blue Lantern, but the job he offered could be more useful."

Irene wished she could have seen his acrobatic performance. Did Chen Wu suspect he was a dragon? Caution didn't appear to be in Kai's vocabulary except when it came to her. Was feeling invincible an inherent flaw of being a dragon? Vale was eyeing her with amusement, and Irene bit back the caution she was on the point of uttering.

Chen Wu apparently had been well aware of Kai's gambling debt and asked Kai where he worked. When Kai professed to be without a job, Chen offered to speak with the owner of the Golden Lotus about taking him on as a stock boy. Singh was fine with the idea. From his perspective, simply the fact that Chen was in a position to advise the owner on who to hire provided confirmation of the Triad's close ties. Kai would be in a position to overhear potentially valuable news, but links to the book were nonexistent. Irene and Kai weren't in this alternate to serve as irregular members of the police force.

So far the police hadn't uncovered any bookseller who'd admit to having sold Smedley the Chinese classic. Vale had also examined the victim's records and discovered one seller, the proprietor of Endicott's Rare Books, with whom he appeared to have a particularly close relationship. While Kai was at his new job, she and Vale intended to pay the shop a visit.

#

Horace Endicott's shop was tucked into a narrow side street near the University of London. It would have been an area Smedley frequented often since he was a retired professor from that institution. Most of the books in the store were secondhand. Moldy covers and torn jackets were battle scars of their previous adventures. A few valuable treasures were kept in a locked glass cabinet.

Endicott was a ruddy-faced stocky man in his sixties with curly white hair. His pleasant face assumed a shadowed expression when Vale asked him about _Dream of the Red Chamber_. Although he denied it volubly, something, or more likely someone, had scared him badly, and Vale's eloquent appeals didn't budge him from his protestations of ignorance.

Irene disliked using the Language with humans, but in cases like this, there was no good option. She stepped up to the counter, looked him in the eye and said, " **You will answer all my questions truthfully. You want to be helpful.** "

Vale cast a startled eye at her but didn't hesitate to roll with it. A wise decision. The effect wouldn't last long, at which point Endicott would likely never speak to them again.

"Did you sell _Dream of the Red Chamber_ to Chester Smedley?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied even as he glanced furtively at the door. There was no one else in the shop but he continued to be nervous.

"Where did you acquire the book?"

"From Davy Roscoe."

"Did he tell you how it came into his possession?"

"No, but I'd assumed he'd stolen it. He's sold me other books he obtained illegally. I've found it best to not ask questions." His brow furrowed. "Why am I telling you this? What have you done to me?"

"Nothing," Irene lied. "Thank you for being so forthcoming." She slanted a glance at the exit but Vale didn't need any persuasion. They maintained a fast pace as they distanced themselves from an increasingly agitated bookseller.

"Why didn't the effect last longer?" Vale asked.

"He was fighting against it," she explained, leaning against a lamppost. The focus required to control a human was much more exhausting than when she used the Language on an inanimate object. "But I doubt he had much more to tell us. Do you know who Davy Roscoe is?"

"He's a member of the Iron Brotherhood. If Count Lecerf had the classic, the Brotherhood would have been happy to relieve him of it."

The Iron Brotherhood was a secret society in London with a profound hatred of the Fae. Several notable engineers, dismayed at the growing use of magic, were members. The Iron Brotherhood specialized in the use of automatons. Singh was generally tolerant of their activities and had informants placed in their ranks. He operated on the theory that the enemy of his enemy was his friend. And he wasn't the only one who followed that tenet.

"I wouldn't be surprised but Silver may have dropped a hint through a friend of a friend to the Brotherhood about Lecerf."

Vale nodded agreement. "The group has been in disarray since the death of their leader. Their numbers are growing once more, and their hatred has only worsened. They're ripe for exploitation."

With possibly catastrophic results. The Iron Brotherhood had been responsible for a recent attack of alligator automatons. They'd also designed a double-decker-sized centipede to terrorize London streets. Had they now become Silver's unwitting army?

 

* * *

_Notes: Was Irene's concern for Kai on his first solo field work assignment justified? Find out in Chapter 2: A Walk in the Park. I posted the chapters at the same time so you can continue reading._

_I wrote this fic while waiting for the 5th novel in The Invisible Library series, The Mortal Word, to go on sale. My series is set between the 1st and 2nd novels. For an introduction to the world of the Invisible Library, please see the[Tales from the Library page](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/p/tales-from-library.html) of my blog. _

_Visuals for the story are on the Tales from the Library board of my[Silbrith's Stories Pinterest site](https://www.pinterest.com/silbrith/). The board includes my dream cast of actors as well as location pics._

_Thanks for reading and hugs to all of you who comment or leave kudos!_

_Disclaimers: This story is for fun. The world of the Invisible Library and its characters are not mine. I'm grateful to Genevieve Cogman for allowing fanfic writers to play in her magical sandbox._


	2. A Walk in the Park

**The Golden Lotus Lounge, London, England. Alternate World: B-395.**

Kai arrived at the Golden Lotus well in advance of the appointed time—a move designed to demonstrate his eagerness for the job. Huang Shao, the owner of the lounge, hadn't been present during the raid and could claim ignorance of the gambling. Singh wasn't inclined to prosecute. The inspector was satisfied with the show of force the previous night, believing it proved that the police were not to be trifled with.

When Kai entered the lounge, the morning sun was harsh on the tawdry, worn furnishings. The faded red hangings had streaks of grime. The glass lanterns suspended from the ceiling were in desperate need of a thorough cleaning. Chen had told Kai he'd be able to identify Huang by an elongated scar on his left cheekbone. Kai spotted him sitting at a table in the main room, a ledger book in front of him.

Kai approached with his head bowed as a sign of respect. He stood silently before his new boss, waiting until he was addressed. His father had sent Kai away from court to be trained under his uncle Ao Shun's direction when he'd been a mere stripling. Kai was younger than his uncle's sons. They'd considered him their personal servant or whipping boy, depending on their mood. It had been a rude awakening. His uncle eventually found out and forbade the worst of the excesses, but in general, he'd left Kai to fend for himself. Kai called on those memories to maintain the proper deferential attitude.

Mei Song was also in the lounge. Gone was her embroidered silk cheongsam. Like him, she was clad in a gray cotton Tang jacket and loose pants—the uniform of workers in Chinatown. Her hair was casually swept up into a loose knot with tendrils hanging around her face. They got in her eyes as she scrubbed the floor on her knees. Kai had tied his hair back into a neat tail.

After he'd stood frozen in place for twenty minutes, eyes cast to the floor, Huang glanced over at him. "You've been recommended to me as a hard worker. You'll need to be in order to repay the losses you incurred last night."

"I'm grateful for you giving me the opportunity, sir," Kai said submissively in a low voice. A vicious smile flitted across Huang's face—a signal to be on his guard.

Huang gave him a long list of chores which including restocking the bar, cleaning the furniture, and polishing the lanterns. He ordered him to check with Mei Song on where the cleaning items were kept, inadvertently playing into Kai's wish to talk with her.

"You shouldn't have come back," she murmured as she showed him around the combination storeroom and kitchen behind the lounge. An ancient coal-burning stove had been installed in one corner.

"It can't be that bad if you work here," he protested.

"Trust me, it is."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I'm trying to save up enough money to go to Edinburgh. A cousin owns a restaurant there. He's offered me a good job if I can work off my debt."

"Do you owe money to Huang Shao?"

She nodded. "He'd purchased the cheongsam I wore yesterday along with my other clothes. Until I can pay him back, I have to stay on." She slanted him a glance from under her eyelids. "Do you have a girl back home?"

He hesitated. Was Mei developing feelings for him? He didn't want to hurt her—

"You don't have to say anything," she added softly. "I can tell. I bet she's beautiful."

Was Irene beautiful? Captivating was a better word. "She won't have anything to do with me," Kai admitted.

"She may change her mind."

"That's my hope." He switched to a less sensitive subject. "You must have many admirers."

Her face grew sad. "Only the ones I don't want."

"You shouldn't ever have to settle."

She said nothing but gave a slight shake of her head. His heart went out to her. She might not have any choice. He resolved that no matter what happened, he'd provide the funds for her to go to Edinburgh.

They worked together on cleaning the lanterns. Neither one of them took a break for lunch. Huang had ordered Kai to serve as bouncer and night watchman. If the police staged another raid without warning, it would be on his head. The lounge opened to the public at five and remained open till three in the morning. Kai hoped he'd be able to escape for a quick bite before the public began to arrive.

Shortly after midday, two men entered the premises. One of them was Chen Wu. He glanced at Kai briefly and gave him an almost imperceptible nod. The man with him appeared to be a Westerner, although his brown hair was much longer than the norm.  His charcoal-gray jacket and pants had been made by an expert tailor. He carried an inlaid ebony cane topped with a brass head in the shape of a stylized stag's head.

Kai's pulse quickened. The man was Fae. Could he be Lecerf? His presence could indicate a connection to the Triad and the Chinese novel. The men appeared to take no notice of Kai and Mei. They were greeted by Huang who came from the back to welcome them and ushered them behind a beaded curtain to a private room.

Kai dismounted the ladder to get a clean rag from Mei who was rinsing cloths in a basin. "Do you know who he is?" he murmured, not that he needed to ask. She'd become uneasy when the men entered the lounge.

"Count Lecerf," she murmured. "Stay away from him."

"Why? Do you have personal knowledge?"

She didn't reply, and Kai didn't know if he should press harder. He lingered next to her and wrung out the rag, hoping his presence would make her feel more secure.

She flicked him a quick glance. "With your looks, he may desire you too. If Huang orders you to go to him, refuse. No job is worth that." She shuddered. "I didn't know better. Huang sent me on an errand to deliver a message. When I arrived at his rooms, I don't know what came over me. Lecerf suddenly was the most desirable man I'd ever known."

She must not be familiar with the Fae if she didn't know the power they wielded. Kai felt waves of anger rise up over her being victimized.

His face likely betrayed his emotions for she quickly added, "He didn't do anything I didn't want him to. He had a book he was proud of. It was in Chinese, and I swear it was magical!"

"Did you notice the book's title?"

"It was one of our classics— _Dream of the Red Chamber_. He showed me some of the illustrations." She bit her lip, her eyes downcast. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"No, I won't," he insisted.

"The count held my hand and asked if I'd like to visit another world. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled me into the book illustration with him." She brushed back a stray lock of hair with a nervous hand. "I don't know how else to describe it. Suddenly we were inside the room pictured in the book. It was the most elegant bedchamber I've ever seen. The hangings and walls were all of red silk. The furniture was inlaid with gold. Incense burners perfumed the air with sandalwood. We spent hours making love. I felt a bliss beyond my wildest dreams." She swallowed and cast a quick glance to the beaded curtain behind them. "Then, without my being aware of how it happened, we were back in his room. He paid me a tuppence for delivering the message and sent me back to Huang. That's when the nightmares started. I could remember what he did to me . . . how he violated me." She looked at him with anguish. "Don't let it happen to you. You won't know how you'll despise it—and yourself—until it's too late."

"Has Huang sent you back to him since then?" he asked, sickened by how she'd been treated.

"Not yet. Don't worry. If he does, I'll flee. I'll find some other way to get to Edinburgh."

"I can help you." He couldn't tell her he had ample reserves, but he could claim he'd stolen the funds. "Do you know the count's address?"

"Why?" she asked warily. "You're not going to try to approach him?"

"No, but Huang sent you there without supplying any details. He could treat me the same way." He hated lying but that was the only plausible excuse he could think of. Irene was much better at spinning tales on the spur of the moment.

"A wise precaution," she agreed, her face relaxing. She gave him the address. The count was staying at a hotel on Clarendon Place, a block off Hyde Park. Kai wished he could leave now. With Lecerf at the lounge, he might be able to sneak in and get the book. Blast this alternate for not having cell phones. There was no way to communicate with Irene, and if he left, he could arouse suspicion. His only hope was to pay someone to get her a message, but there was no one around he could send.

The tinkle of the beaded curtain alerted Kai he'd have to wait. He jumped back on the ladder and resumed polishing a lantern as Lecerf walked out with the others. He and Chen left the building immediately afterward. Huang went into the kitchen.

Kai spun through his options while he worked. He'd have to be careful not to get Mei Song in trouble. She'd mentioned she'd leave midafternoon to dress for the evening. Realistically, Irene wouldn't allow any action without casing the premises, and that was a task best performed at night.

Huang came out of the kitchen, carrying a teapot and two cups made of black stoneware. He sat down at one of the gaming tables. "Boy, come here."

Surprised at the invitation, Kai descended the ladder and placed his rag in the rinsing bowl, wiping his hands carefully before approaching.

"Take a seat," Huang said jovially. "You've earned a cup of tea. Your work ethic is impressive. I don't mind telling you that your sponsor Chen Wu speaks highly of you." He poured the tea and set one of the cups to his right.

Before sitting down, Kai placed his left fist over his right and executed a bow in a traditional sign of respect. The spicy tea had a heady fragrance. He took a sip and tapped with two fingers on the table to acknowledge his gratitude.

Huang appeared familiar with the custom and nodded approvingly. "Chen Wu has a job for you tomorrow, and I've granted permission for you to work for him that day. He'll come back later tonight and give you the details. You've made a powerful friend. Soon you'll be able to pay off that debt." 

Huang proceeded to draw him out on his family background, making Kai curious about what precisely Chen had told him. Kai launched into a repetition of the tale he'd told Mei Song about his youth in Shanghai. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mei take the bowl of rags into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, she rushed out. "The stove has caught fire!"

With a curse, Huang jumped up. Kai followed. As he brushed past Mei Song, she grabbed his arm.

"Don't drink the tea!" Her voice was so low, it was barely audible. "It's been poisoned." The frantic urgency in her voice drove the message home. "I'll stall him. Run while you can!"

She raced after Huang, while Kai stared at her retreating back in shock. He'd already taken a few sips. He felt fine. Well, not precisely fine. His heart was racing, but that was natural. He'd just been told he was poisoned. Not an everyday occurrence, but no reason to panic. Superior dragon genes would likely be immune . . . probably. Clamping down on the urge to immediately transform into a dragon, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out one of Vale's vials to take a sample of the tea. In recent years, there'd been no dragon sightings in London. This wasn't the time to start, and it might not help.

He dashed out of the lounge and ran down the street, his mind in a whirl. Had his cover been blown? Was it Chen or Lecerf who had targeted him? He had to get back—tell Irene. She needed that address. He'd brought along enough money for a hansom cab, but there weren't many which bothered cruising in Chinatown. He ran for three blocks before he finally spotted one.

The driver wasn't inclined to stop. Who could blame him? In his workman's clothes, Kai didn't look like he could afford the fare. But Kai commanded him to stop, using the authoritative tones he seldom uttered in his role of apprentice, and either that or his panicked look appeared to convince the chap to take a chance on him.

Kai jumped into the cab, barely taking the time to shout his address in Warren Mews. So far he hadn't seen anyone following him, but the cabbie was driving far too slowly. Kai could have walked faster. He stuck his head out of the window to urge more speed while planning his next twenty moves. He'd notify Irene then take the poison to Vale. The detective was an expert chemist and routinely analyzed drugs. He could tell which one it was then he'd give him the antidote. Kai would then speed back to the Golden Lotus and save Mei Song. Was she even now being threatened? Wasn't there something else he was supposed to do?

When Warren Mews came into sight, Kai leaped out, flinging coins at the driver. Barely taking time to thank him, he raced to their lodgings and pounded on the door while fumbling for his key. Why was everything taking so long? He could have screamed with impatience. He needed to save Mei Song. No that wasn't right. He needed to save Irene. Or did she need to save him? His mind ricocheted from one thought to another.

He'd been poisoned, but he was alive. How had Lecerf recognized him? He wasn't dead yet. Maybe he didn't know Kai was a dragon. Was there a police informant? _Finally_ , he got the key in the doorknob. Why wasn't the key turning? Idiot, the key wasn't inserted properly. Kai groaned aloud. He realized he was panting. Was that from frustration, exhaustion, or something else?

"Irene!" he called out. "Are you here?" Stupid question. With all the banging he was making, she would have heard him. _Don't fall apart. She'll never let you go on a solo assignment again._ It was just a mild case of poisoning. He was okay.

His foot caught on the oriental rug runner and he stumbled. Losing his balance, he crashed ignominiously onto the floor. Blast.  If he had to die from poisoning, couldn't it be melodramatically splendid? Instead, he'd become an awkward buffoon.

By now his head was spinning so fast, he yearned to stay sprawled where he was. Wasn't there something he was supposed to do? He dragged himself to his feet. Vale. He'd analyze the poison. Give him something.

Kai rummaged through endless drawers before he remembered where he'd stored some extra crowns. He'd drop the poison off then rescue Mei Song. If he just kept repeating that, he was bound to remember it.

Kai wove his way back through the increasingly wobbly parlor to the front door, giving himself extra points for remembering to lock it. Somehow he managed to secure another hansom. The details escaped him. The next thing he knew, he was in front of Vale's lodgings, pounding on the door.

He must have waited for hours before the door opened. Mrs. Cavendish's eyes widened when she saw him.

"What happened to you, dearie? You best come inside." Not waiting for him to say anything, she slipped an arm around his waist and guided him in.

He was shaking so much, he could no longer stand upright, but Mrs. Cavendish was a tiny woman. It was unconscionable to lean on her. He was much taller than her. He'd hurt her. "Is Vale in?" he blurted out. He should use Vale's title but his tongue was too muzzy to croak out anything but a couple of words.

"No, his lordship's out, but you can wait in his parlor."

Kai gazed up at the seemingly interminable staircase. Visiting anyone was suddenly a very bad idea. "I'll just wait here." He was burning up. No, he was freezing. His teeth chattered as he sank to the floor.

#

After a fruitless search to locate Davy Roscoe, Irene was ready to call a timeout. The weather had turned blustery. She'd need a heavier coat if they intended to continue the search. It would have been helpful if Lord Silver had provided an address for Lecerf. He may have deliberately omitted it in the hopes she'd be forced to return and plead for more information. In the Librarian's Handbook, the admonishment against being under obligation to the Fae was crystal clear. _Don't. Do. It._

When they returned to Warren Mews, Vale stopped her as she was about to insert the key into the door. Whipping out his magnifying glass, he scrutinized the lock.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Those scratch marks"—he indicated two faint lines—"weren't here when I arrived this morning. Curious. For anyone who has a key, it's unlikely a scratch would be made. For someone using a lock pick, any scratches would most likely be in a different location. I presume you weren't expecting anyone?"

"No. Kai warned me that he'd be gone all day."

"Perhaps an acquaintance of Lord Silver's? We should proceed with caution."

Irene opened the door slowly, remembering a time not so long ago when a Fae had booby-trapped a room with snakes. But no living object, slithering or otherwise, attacked her at the entrance. Still, there was something off about the parlor. A drawer half-closed. An end table out of alignment. A tilted lampshade. She pointed out the objects, not that Vale wouldn't have noticed them. "The Hong Triad may have conducted a search. Somehow Kai's identity could have been discovered." Her inner mentor siren once more began blaring an alarm.

"I doubt it was someone from the Triad," he said, pointing to a ripple in the carpet runner, "unless it was an unusually clumsy one. Someone tripped and fell." He crouched down. "The carpet pile indicates a person of approximately my height sprawled on the rug."

Irene scanned the room for evidence. The mail had already arrived with several envelopes having been pushed through the mail slot. One of them was from Vale's housekeeper, Mrs. Cavendish. It must have been hand delivered as there was no postmark.

Slitting the envelope open with a letter opener, Irene read the enclosed card aloud. "Mr. Strongrock is at his lordship's. He arrived at approximately two o'clock in considerable distress. Please come at your earliest convenience. Yours very truly, Imelda Cavendish."

"Ah, that explains it," Vale said with satisfaction.

Maybe to him, but not to her. She tossed the key to him to lock up while she ran outside to hail a cab. When they arrived at Vale's address on Baker Street, Mrs. Cavendish greeted them at the door.

Clasping Irene's hand with both of hers, she said, "Your young gentleman arrived in a terrible state. He may have the grippe. He's running a fever and his words made no sense at all. He wasn't able to manage the stairs on his own. I prevailed on Mr. Fitzhugh who lives on the first floor to assist me." Irene was already racing up the stairs before she finished. Vale was at her heels. Mrs. Cavendish called out after her, "Don't worry, dearie. I've been checking on him. He's resting comfortably now."

Normally Irene flinched at the housekeeper's insistence on linking them romantically, but not this time. She'd known Kai wasn't ready for solo work. She never should have permitted it.

It had to be poison, the murder tool of choice in this alternate. Kai had come here because of Vale's expertise. Irene combed through her memory of poisons and their symptoms. Most either rendered the victim unconscious or acted gradually. Kai supposedly had neither of those symptoms. Was that a good thing?

They found him sprawled on Vale's rosewood sofa. An ice pack was on his forehead, but his eyes were open.

Irene crouched beside him. "Hey, this wasn't part of the strategy," she said, taking his hand. Kai's slender fingers were hot to the touch. His eyes were glazed, the pupils blown wide. It wasn't clear he understood her. He squinted his eyes as if trying to focus. 

He then dissolved into a sloppy smile. "Irene! I've been waiting for _hours_! Where were you? Why are there three of you?"

 _Add loopiness and blurred vision to the symptoms_. "Did you have anything to eat or drink?"

He made a face. "Tea. Never drink the tea at the Golden Lotus." His head fell back as his eyes closed.

Vale gave him a sharp slap on the face. "Don't close your eyes! What did the tea taste like?"

"Hard to describe," he mumbled. "Got ya a sample, though." He waved vaguely in the direction of the left side of his jacket.

Irene unbuttoned the frog fasteners while Kai gazed at her misty-eyed. "I was dreaming of this moment, but I thought I'd be the one," he mumbled.

"That's okay. This isn't exactly how I imagined it either." She opened up his jacket, trying not to panic at the heat radiating off his chest. He was wearing a padded cloth belt around his waist. Inside it, she found a pair of small vials. One was empty, but the other contained a greenish-colored substance.

"That's it!" he exclaimed happily. "It was green tea. I didn't take a sample of what I hurled," he added mournfully.

Vale clasped his shoulder. "This will be adequate."

He took the vial and strode over to an alcove which contained his laboratory equipment.

"Who gave you the tea?" Irene asked, rearranging the ice pack on Kai's forehead.

"Huang, the owner." He scrunched his eyes closed.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, there's something important I was supposed to tell you."

 _Besides that you were drugged?_ In the future, any plans would include the order _Do Not Get Drugged_.

His face cleared. "That's it! Lecerf was there! He was with Chen Wu, the head of the Hong Triad."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Mei Song confirmed it." Kai's face flushed as the words began pouring out. Irene was confronted with the challenge of sifting out the actual facts from fever-induced embellishments. The tale of what happened to Mei Song in Lecerf's suite was particularly incredible. Irene had never heard of any Fae using a book as a portal to an alternate, but supposedly that was what the woman had described. On a theoretical level, Irene was willing to concede it might be possible. On the other hand, Lecerf could have simply charmed her to make her believe she'd been transported to another dimension. Perhaps he thought it would make her easier to be seduced.

Vale rejoined them in the parlor as Kai was describing Lecerf's cane. "Drink this," he ordered and handed him a glass. "It contains activated charcoal and should help neutralize the poison."

Irene helped hold the glass steady as Kai glugged down the mixture. She doubted it would do any good. It appeared increasingly likely that he'd been given a type of roofie. Flunitrazepam was unavailable in this alternate, but Lecerf could have brought it in from another one. That raised ominous questions, but they'd have to wait. Even allowing for possible exaggerations, Kai had managed to procure an address for Lecerf and information about the book.

"Mei Song needs to be rescued," Kai pleaded. "I was going to give her money tonight so she can escape to her family in Edinburgh—"

"Calm yourself," Vale urged, interrupting. "I'll make sure she gets it."

"I'll check out Lecerf's suite," Irene said. "When I return, Vale can go to Chinatown."

Kai propped himself up on one shaky elbow. "You can't go alone. It's too dangerous."

"Clearly not as dangerous as letting you go alone to Chinatown," she countered.

"Vale, you need to go with her," he said, blowing away her remark.

"I was already planning to," he assured. "I'll ask Mrs. Cavendish to keep watch. We shouldn't be gone long. I'll tell her not to let anyone in."

Irene hated to leave Kai alone, but if she was right about the diagnosis, there wasn't much of anything she could do for him. The best remedy for him was sleep, and now that the excitement of telling them what he'd gleaned was wearing off, Kai's eyes were closing on him despite his effort to stay awake.

#

During the cab ride to Lecerf's hotel, Vale expounded on the most effective way to reconnoiter Lecerf's lodgings. Elaborate disguises, feigned accents, careful monitoring of the hotel guests—all were excellent suggestions in an ideal scenario.

"My personal preference," he said, "is to assume the guise of a visiting maharaja. You could be disguised as one of my wives. We'll tell the management we need to inspect the suitability of the quarters for our needs."

"Or I could knock on the door," Irene pointed out.

He shrugged. "It lacks finesse."

"But wins high marks for efficiency. Lecerf must have told Huang to drug Kai."

"On that we agree. It's illogical to believe that Chen arranged for him to work at the lounge then, on the spur of the moment, decided to kill him. Lecerf likely recognized Kai as your assistant. We should assume he is also monitoring your movements."

"In which case he may know we're heading his way," she said gloomily, not liking the associated corollary that the suite was a trap. Were more scorpions awaiting them or something deadlier? She glanced out the window. They'd yet to pass Grosvenor Square. Plenty of time to fill Vale in on her suspicions.

"You believe that Kai was singled out," he said quietly before she could start.

She nodded. "You heard about the trap in Montmartre. The scorpions weren't interested in me. They were all targeting Kai."

"Because he's a dragon or is there something else which makes him a threat to Lecerf?"

"Perhaps both. I questioned Kai after the first attack, and he assured me there was nothing he knew of which would make him a target. But after this incident . . ." Her words trailed off. Her theory could be partly caused by guilt over not having supervised him more carefully. If she'd been the one in the lounge, the result would likely have been the same.

The hansom cab rolled to a stop in front of a patrician hotel of Georgian-style architecture. A liveried doorman promptly opened the door for them. Kai had obtained the number to the suite, allowing Irene and Vale to breeze past the reception desk and up the broad staircase.

"This is one of the most expensive hotels in London," Vale commented.

"It's also not far from the Lichtenstein Embassy," she murmured back. "A further source of irritation for Lord Silver?"

Vale nodded. "He could be concerned Lecerf will establish a permanent residence here."

No one responded to her knock on the door, and they were the only ones present in the carpeted hallway. A simple command in the Language eliminated the need for a lock pick. " **Lock on the door in front of me: open**."

Once they were inside the elegantly-appointed suite, Vale arched an eyebrow. "I assume you don't need my help to find the book if it's here. I'll keep watch. From the windows, it will be possible to monitor the street below."

Vale was right. The Language would make quick work of what otherwise could have been a protracted undertaking.  She stood in the middle of the room and said in a loud voice, " **All books written in Chinese come to me**." It wasn't the natural sort of thing a book did, and the strain of the command made her head ache. The brand on her back began to burn as a book sailed out of the bedroom to land at her feet.

Vale darted forward to examine it with her. Irene's Cantonese might not be up to snuff but she had no difficulty in reading characters. It was a copy of _Dream of the Red Chamber_ , but was it the correct one? Editions containing only the author's text had eighty chapters. Most editions added an additional forty which had been written by later editors. It would take an expert to verify this book. Irene knew of one who already had—Chester Smedley—and he was now dead.

"Is there a library or large bookstore nearby?" she asked.

"There's a bookstore along Bayswater Road, a couple of blocks west of here."

Temporary Traverses were dicey to use. One never knew where in the labyrinth of the Library one would wind up. But the book was too valuable to risk the extra length of time it would take to go to the permanent Traverse in the British Library. Irene's brand continued to smart. She suspected a spell was causing the discomfort. A powerful Fae could have warded the book in some way.

She flinched at a furious swishing on the window and spun around to see an immense bird the size of an eagle ramming itself against the glass.

"An osprey in London?" Vale stared at the creature in astonishment. "They're not normally aggressive."

"This one clearly is. The glass is about to break!" Irene tucked the precious book in her purse and fled, Vale at her heels. They dashed down the staircase and through the lobby before anyone had time to stop them. They made it to Hyde Park without any giant birds swooping down on them, but with every pigeon which flew overhead, Irene jumped.

When they turned onto Hyde Park Place their luck ended. Striding toward them was a man taller than Vale with long flowing brown hair. Charcoal-gray jacket and pants as Kai had described, check. Ebony cane with stag's head, check. And he didn't come alone. With him were three men with unusually hairy faces. Their eyebrows were one long streak of bristling hairs. The werewolves hadn't transformed yet but they were dangerous enough in their human forms.

The way to the bookstore was blocked, but the park had potential. "Head for the trees!" Irene yelled and took off at a mad dash. Those groves ahead could be turned to their advantage.

Vale didn't challenge her but followed her lead. He was fully aware of the danger posed by werewolves. They didn't usually reveal themselves in broad daylight, but these must be acting on Lecerf's orders which meant they could be more vicious than the run-of-the-mill werewolves which lurked in London's underground.

Although Irene and Vale had a half-block advantage, the werewolves were catching up to them as they gradually assumed more of their wolf appearance. Park visitors screamed in terror and fled. Lecerf was matching their strides with a steady lope.

"In here," Irene urged, plunging into the center of a hornbeam hedge. "Quick!" As soon as Vale was through, she turned to face the hedge. " **Hornbeams in front of me: seize all werewolves!** " The hornbeam branches untwined from each other and reached out for the werewolves, who were just approaching the hedge. The sight of them struggling to free themselves from their straitjackets was gratifying.

Vale rewarded her with an approving smile as they ran toward the center of the park. "It's a pleasure working with you, Winters."

But they weren't home free yet. Powerful Fae were resistant to the Language, and Lecerf was nearly upon them.

With a lurch, Irene was stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down to see the meadow she'd been running through had turned into some sort of quicksand. This was Fae devilry, but she was helpless to extricate herself. Vale was similarly ensnared.

A rapid whirring of wings made her look overhead. The osprey plunged in front of her. With one yank, it ripped her bag away with its claws as if it were a fish and then flew back to Lecerf. He was standing at the edge of the quicksand, smirking at them. The osprey hovered in front of him and dropped the bag at his feet before flying off.

"This book is not for you," Lecerf sneered. "Tell your masters at the Library, they are impotent against me." He removed the book from her purse, opened it, and placed it on the ground. There appeared to be an illustration on part of the page.

Lecerf flicked his cane in their direction. "Till next time." With that, he dove into the book and vanished. The book snapped shut and disappeared a second later.

#

Vale poured a generous amount of brandy into a cut-glass snifter and passed it to Irene. "It's a victory of sorts that you found a book possessing characteristics for which even the vaunted Library doesn't possess examples." He shrugged. "Eventually delivering the book to them will be all that much more meaningful."

Kai gave a plaintive sigh. "When and if it actually happens."

Irene kept her sighs to herself, but she sympathized with his feelings. She and Kai had returned from the Library late in the day and stopped at Vale's rooms to brief him. Coppelia had been typically biting in her regret that Irene had let Lecerf escape with the book. Not helpful. What had been more productive was her supervisor's admission that the Library had heard of the existence of such books. A Librarian in another alternate had reported rumors of a Fae who had the ability to transform book illustrations into portals to other worlds. It was unclear whether the worlds truly existed or were dreamworlds.  Being able to provide corroborating evidence was only a partial accomplishment, but Irene had learned to be a glass-half-full kind of optimist on such occasions. 

She and her fellow junior Librarians were regrettably ignorant of how exactly books could be used by the Fae to generate chaos in a world. They were told unique books were key for maintaining stable links between alternates but not enlightened on how it was accomplished. Coppelia hadn't been much more forthcoming, but it was telling that even her iron nerves appeared shaken by the destructive potential of _Dream of the Red Chamber_.

"Did your superior offer any helpful suggestions on how to locate the book?" Vale asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not. She hasn't heard of any other alternate which is currently facing a similar crisis. She suspects Lecerf may be using your world as a testing ground. If he accomplishes his goal here, he'll pursue it in other worlds. We are supposed to nip it in the proverbial bud. She has offered to restrict our assignments to other alternates until the threat is satisfactorily resolved."

Vale snorted. "How gracious of her." He turned to Kai. "And your situation is satisfactory, I take it."

Kai nodded. "Once the drug was flushed out of my system, there were no residual effects."

By the time Irene and Vale arrived back at Vale's rooms, Kai had shaken off the worst of the symptoms. Thanks to Mei Song, he'd only ingested a small amount of the drug, and that may have saved his life. Vale had gone to Chinatown to reward Kai's savior when Irene and Kai left for the Library.

"I was never able to trace the poison," Vale admitted. "I assume the Library had more success."

Irene nodded. "The compound doesn't exist in your alternate. The worlds which are capable of producing it aren't known to harbor many Fae. That increased the likelihood that Lecerf is in league with non-Fae partners."

Kai looked uneasily at her. She hadn't mentioned possible dragon involvement but Coppelia had. A powerful Fae joining forces with a corrupt dragon was a nightmare scenario no one wanted to contemplate. They'd have the potential to wreak havoc on a wide variety of worlds, perhaps engaging in extortion as they established a new empire. The harm to world order could be devastating.

Overlaying the global concerns were her own. Twice now Lecerf had attempted to kill Kai. Why hadn't he tried to harm her and Vale? As soon as he vanished, the quicksand they were trapped in disappeared as well. Was he simply more interested in escaping or was there some other reason? And how did Lecerf know who they were? They hadn't given their names to the French contact in Paris. Lord Silver considered him a rival. It was highly unlikely he would have betrayed them. An informant within the police ranks could have betrayed Kai to Huang Shao or Chen Wu, but Singh didn't know about the Library. The only ones in this world who were aware of Irene's true occupation were Vale and Silver. That raised the possibility of a traitor within the Library itself.

Irene knew Kai was worried that she'd ask for a more experienced assistant. And other librarians might. Her concern was more that she should for his own protection.

When she'd felt out Coppelia on the subject, her mentor has dismissed the notion, and there was no doubt that Kai supplied invaluable assistance. His connections and knowledge of dragon politics could be essential. Most important of all, Irene trusted Kai. His loyalty was to her, not the Library. As a Librarian, she could deplore his mixed-up priorities, but she was too grateful to make them an issue. Kai had her back and she had his. The only other person who came close to their bond was sitting next to her.

"Thank you for being so open," Vale said with a half-smile. "You were undoubtedly bending protocol to do so."

 _More like tossing it out the window_. "Your world is ground-zero. Kai and I rely on your expertise." Kai's eyes shone with gratitude to be lumped together with her. "Against a foe who can create realities from illustrations and charm animals to perform his bidding, we'll need to muster all our talents."

"How should we proceed?" Kai asked.

Vale stood up and moved to the bookcase. "Permit me to suggest a lesson in pai gow. We may all need to display mastery in tiles before we're done."

 

* * *

_Notes: Lecerf and his enchanted book continue to be a factor in the next story in the series, Thrushfield Hall. On the personal front, Irene and Kai's relationship becomes even more complicated. I plan to post Thrushfield Hall in April._

_For those of you interested in the other stories I write, here's my upcoming lineup:_  
_Lion's Lair (Arkham Files):  December 12 – January 16. The Arkham Files stories feature the characters of White Collar in the world of the Cthulhu Mythos._  
_Unpathed Waters (Six-Crossed Knot series in the All Souls Trilogy fandom):  January 23_  
_The Musicians (Caffrey Conversation pre-canon series in the White Collar fandom): January 30 – March 27_

_Background information and story summaries for all the series are on the blog I co-write with Penna Nomen:  Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation, [www.pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com](http://www.pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com). See the [Tales from the Library page](https://pennasilbrithconversation.blogspot.com/p/tales-from-library.html) for background information on the series and an introduction to the world of the Invisible Library. _  
_Pinterest: Tales from the Library board on Silbrith's Stories[www.pinterest.com/silbrith](http://www.pinterest.com/silbrith)_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
